immacunesiibfandomcom-20200213-history
Infantry
Standard Infantry Infantry I Cost: 1MF for 10 batallions Tech Requirements: none Developed In: n/a Developed By: n/a Usable By: all Unit Size: 2,000 Soldiers Relatively untrained medieval-type levies fighting with pikes and spears and other ancient era weapons. Only 5 firebirds per soldier. Arakkis Desert Nomad Raider Cost: 1 MF for 4 batallions Tech Requirements: 1 C/B, 1 CS Developed In: times unknown Developed By: various Arrakis tribes Usable By: various Arrakis tribes Light Weapons: 1 Stealth: 1 (in deserts only) Unit size: 2,000 mounted soldiers Typically armed with a mix of melee weapons, bows and the occasional heavier weapon, the Arrakis desert nomad raider typically fights from horseback, striking quickly from the depths of the desert and retreating before real resistance can form. They are masters of their lands and of its various animals and plants and use a variety of non-conventional weapons including those made from animal or plant venoms and toxins and the bituminous or oil outcrops that are often common in their lands. Xicier , Vanari and Killgore can develop this design at half price. 125 Firebirds per soldier. Infantry II Cost: 1MF for 3 batallions Tech Requirements: 1 P/E, 1 CS Developed In: n/a Developed By: n/a Usable By: all Light Weapons: 1 Unit size: 2,000 Soldiers World-war 1 era infantry division 166.66 Firebirds per soldier. Generally they are armed with bolt-action rifles. Machineguns are usually found at platoon levels. There are some rare assault elements armed with light machineguns, early submachineguns or light flamethrowers that are generally not very effective. Not used to squad tactics. '' '''Infantry III' Cost: 2MF for 3 batallions Tech Requirements: 2 P/E, 1 C/B, 2 CS Developed In: n/a Developed By: n/a Usable By: all Light Weapons: 2 Unit size: 2,000 Soldiers World-war II era infantry division. 333.33 firebirds per soldier. Generally they are armed with semi-automatic rifles. Squad level weapons include: Machine guns, early AT, Sniper rifle, submachineguns. Some assault elements with early assault weapons, submachine guns, and flamthrowers and slightly effective. Uses some squad tactics. NBC Infantry III Cost: 1MF for 1 batallion Tech Requirements: 2 P/E, 3 C/B, 2 CS Developed In: 2304 Developed By: House Naprous Usable By: House Naprous , Vanari , Hyppean , Quin , Thana , Regency , Garrison Light Weapons: 2 Unit size: 2,000 Soldiers World-war II era infantry division equipped with gas masks, independent air supply, and an air-tight, radiation resistant suits (removable) as well as a variety of anti-chemical and anti-biological agents and Geiger counters. These soldiers are meant to be deployed to areas where biological or chemical attacks are highly likely or in nuclear wastelands. 500 firebirds per soldier: NBC equipment is 166 per set. Infantry IV Cost: 1MF for 1 batallions Tech Requirements: 4 P/E, 3 C/B, 4 CS Developed In: n/a Developed By: n/a Usable By: Imperium (all), Reeves, Society of Engineers, Charioteers, Xicier Light Weapons: 3 Unit size: 2,000 Soldiers Modern infantry. Houses Thana , Naprous , and Holy Gate can develop this for half-price. 500 Firebirds per soldier. Well trained units armed with automatic rifles, supported by a smattering of handheld AT, AA and MG units. Best standard unarmored infantry. Glass Scalpel Commandoes Cost: 3 MF for 1 Battalion Tech Requirements: 3 P/E, 2 C/B, 3 CS Other Requirements: 3 intrigue quality Developed In: ??? Developed By: ??? Usable By: Imperium (all), House Koriate , House Query , House Klorin , House Quin , House Tsedeq , House Sanctious’Als , House Texier , House Remillard , House Naprous Light Weapons: 2 Stealth: 1 Sensors: 1 Unit size: 1,200 Soldiers Equivalent to cold-war era special forces units 2500 Firebirds per soldier. Static-Class Commandoes Cost: ??? for 1 battalion Tech Requirements: 4 P/E, 4 C/B, 5 CS Other Requirements: 4 intrigque quality Developed In: times unknown Developed By: Grand Republic Usable By: none Light Weapons: 4 Stealth: 2 Sensors: 2 Unit size: 1,200 Soldiers Armed with cutting edge automatic ballistic weapons and long-range sniper weapons, the Static-class commandoes also make extensive use of electronic warfare and are adept at jamming, harassing, or intercepting enemy communications. They also make use of passive Stealth technology which though ineffective against direct visual observation is very effective against a wide-variety of electronic sensor systems. House Koriate can develop this design for half price. Rangers Cost: 2 MF for 1 Battalion Tech Requirements: 3 P/E, 3 C/B, 3 CS Other Requirements: 2 intrigue quality Developed In: 2299 Developed By: House Quin Usable By: Houses Quin , Remillard , Xicier Light Weapons: 3 Heavy Weapons: 1 Stealth: 1 Unit size: 2,000 Soldiers Armed with assault rifles, mortars, and submachine guns as appropriate, the Rangers specialize in combat in extreme environments. The rangers of House Remillard specialize in winter combat while those of House Quin specialize in jungle warfare. The newly christened Rangers of Xicier specialize in the heat of the Arrakeen desert. All Rangers are adept at living off the land for extensive periods, hiding themselves and in using an extensive array of booby-traps and guerilla tactics. 1000 Firebirds per soldier. Heavy Rangers Cost: 2 MF for 1 Battalion Tech Requirements: 3 P/E, 3 C/B, 3 CS Other Requirements: 2 intrigue quality Developed In: 2303 Developed By: House Quin Usable By: Houses Quin Light Weapons: 1 Heavy Weapons: 3 Stealth: 1 Unit size: 1,200 Soldiers Heavy rangers, like regular rangers are trained in combat in extreme environments. House Quin heavy rangers specialize in jungle warfare and have been succsfully depoyed against the native fauna of the Assimov planet. They use much heavier weapons than standard rangers including wire-guided anti-tank missiles, RPGs firing tandem-charge high explosive anti-tank warheads and of course mortars and more standard explosives, including a preference for directional mines. 1666.66 Firebirds per soldier. Steel Fang-Class Commandoes Cost: ??? for 1 Battalion Tech Requirements: 5 P/E, 4 C/B, 4 CS Developed In: times unknown Developed By: ??? Usable By: none Light Weapons: 4 Armor: 3 Unit size: 1,200 Soldiers Armed with excellent assault rifles and explosives, the Steel Fangs are better known for their light though very protective armor which is composed of non-Newtonian fluids. House Hyppean can develop this design for half price. Marauder Legion Cost: 5 MF for 1 Company Tech Requirements: 4 P/E, 5 C/B, 4 CS Developed In: 2262 Developed By: Imperium Garrison Usable By: Imperium (all), Reeves, SoE Light Weapons: 5 Heavy Weapons: 1 Armor: 3 Unit size: 120 Soldiers A pre-cursor to the modern grimson Legion, the marauder Legion is not in extensive use today- its heavy metal polymer armor not providing protection equivalent to the grimson’s ceramasteel. The marauder Legion is armed with automatic assault rifles comparable to the Grimson but does not carry the latter’s characteristic flame-weapons. They do however, make extensive use of standard combat drugs. These units can stay in space for about 30 minutes though they cannot propel or orient themselves independently. Houses Query and Holy Gate can develop this design for half price. 41,666.66 Firebirds per soldier. Marauder-Drop Legion Cost: 6 MF for 1 Company Tech Requirements: 4 P/E, 5 C/B, 4 CS Developed In: 2262 Developed By: Imperium Garrison Usable By: Imperium (all), Reeves, SoE Light Weapons: 4 Heavy Weapons: 2 Armor: 2 Atmospheric Maneuverability: 1 Unit size: 120 Soldiers A pre-cursor to the modern Scarabeidae Legion, the marauder drop Legion makes use of retractable wings and jet power but is unable to attain true-flight, instead gliding extensively. Their armor is lighter than the marauder and their armaments are also lighter (although they carry air-to-surface rocket batteries the marauder does not) to allow longer glide-times and better aerial maneuverability. These units can stay in space for about 30 minutes and can orient and propel themselves only slightly. House Killgore can design this unit for half price. 50,000 Firebirds per soldier. High-Tech Infantry These special troops require very high technology, personal technology, or both. Grafted Legion Cost: ??? for 1 company Tech Requirements: 4 P/E, 7 C/B, 5 CS Developed In: ages unknown Developed By: ??? Usable By: None Light Weapons: 5 Armor: 1 Stealth: 1 Unit size: 480 Soldiers These are suits of armor that meld with their users over a period of 3 months. Once bonded to the user, they begin rewriting their genetic code, greatly increasing their strength, speed, and reflexes. The users also lose much control over their fight response and are both difficult to control, and extremely unlikely to flee from combat. The Grafted are not well liked by the peasantry or the Church. House Klorin can develop this design for half price. Death Guard Cost: 1MF for 3 batallions Tech Requirements: C/B 3, CS 3 Developed In: ??? Developed By: House Bossheim Usable By: House Bossheim Unit Size: 2,000 Soldiers Dressed in their blacksteel armour, these infantry soldiers can take an almost inhuman punishment before actually dying, and despite their lack of ranged weapons, their skills in melee combat have made them feared far and wide. The Death Guard have a special equipment for high-risk battles, known simply as Marks. A Death Guard with a Mark attached will explode into a volatile fire burst upon death, and this combined with their almost inhuman endurance has given them the nickname "Pyre Zombies". 166.66 Firebirds per soldier. Mark Rangers Cost: 2 MF for 1 Battalion Tech Requirements: 3 P/E, 3 C/B, 3 CS Other Requirements: 2 intrigue quality Developed In: 2303 Developed By: House Quin Usable By: Houses Quin Light Weapons: 3 Heavy Weapons: 1 Stealth: 1 Unit size: 800 Soldiers Armed with assault rifles, mortars, and submachine guns as appropriate, the Rangers specialize in combat in extreme jungle environments. In addition to standard ranger methods, they also wear a ‘Mark’ which explodes violently with their death or when triggered. The Mark rangers are the most dedicated and loyal forces of the Quin ranger forces, willing, even eager to suicide themselves to destroy enemies of House Quin . 1250 Firebirds per soldier. Grimson Legion Cost: 6 MF for 1 Company Tech Requirements: 5 P/E, 5 C/B, 5 CS Developed In: 2287 Developed By: Imperium Garrison Usable By: Imperium (all) Light Weapons: 6 Heavy Weapons: 2 Armor: 4 Unit size: 120 Soldiers Ceramasteel armor, automatic ballistic weapons, flame weapons, combat drugs. These form the core of most ultra-modern imperial infantry units. These units can stay in space for about 50 minutes though they cannot propel or orient themselves independently. House Eekin can design this unit for half price. 50,000 firebirds per soldier Burnt Angels Legion Cost: ??? for 1 Company Tech Requirements: 3 P/E, 5 C/B, 5 CS Other Requirements: 2 maggicks quality Developed In: ??? Developed By: Sanctious’Als (in ages past) Usable By: None Light Weapons: 5 Armor: 3 Atmospheric Maneuverability: 1 Unit size: 120 Soldiers Thermaceram armor, incendiary weapons, communications computers, drop-ship training, retractable glider wings and small jets… and thaumaturgy support. In ages past these were the elite units of the ‘Als, when they were called ‘Scorchers’. The Burnt are not capable of true flight like the Scarabeidae but can control their descent and glide with significant control and grace. The Burnt angels are elite shock troops and trained to close quickly, often flanking from altiptude and turn their super-thermal weapons on enemies at close range. These units can stay in space for about 30 minutes and have some minor propulsion and orientation capacity. Burnt angels also make use of some thaumaturgy support, providing protection and the blessing of the Celestial Light to the soldiers prior to battle. The Sanctious’Als can design this unit for half price. Brothers Battle Celestial Wrath Legion Cost: ??? Tech Requirements: 5 P/E, 5 C/B, 5 CS Other Requirements: 4 maggicks quality Developed In: ??? Developed By: Brothers Battle Usable By: Brothers Battle Light Weapons: 6 Heavy Weapons: 1 Armor: 4 Unit size: 120 Soldiers Ceramasteel armor, automatic ballistic weapons, flame weapons, and thaumaturgy support. Appearing much like the modern grimson Legion and with a penchant for flame weapons, the Brothers Battle Celestial Wrath also invoke specialized combat-thaumaturgists that can disrupt the ‘link’ between symbiot cells, throwing them into massive confusion and disarray, often allowing those brothers armed with slug-guns and flamers to do their work against an enemy that might otherwise be impervious. These units can stay in space for about 30 minutes though they cannot propel or orient themselves independently. Scarabeidae- Legion Cost: 7 MF for 1 Company Tech Requirements: 5 P/E, 5 C/B, 5 CS Developed In: 2289 Developed By: Imperium Fleet Usable By: Imperium Garrison, Eye, Fleet and Regency Light Weapons: 4 Heavy Weapons: 3 Armor: 3 Atmospheric Maneuverability: 2 Celestial Maneuverability: 1 Unit size: 120 Soldiers Much like the Grimson Legions, the Scarabeidae utilize ceramasteel armor, automatic ballistic weapons and combat drugs. Their armor is lighter however and they do not make use of flame weapons; instead they relly on jet-powered flight directed through retractable wings. They also carry small guided air-to-surface missiles. These units can stay in space for about 60 minutes and can propel themselves somewhat well. 58,333.33 firebirds per soldier Patriarchal Legion Mark Two Cost: 7 MF for 1 Company Tech Requirements: 5 P/E, 5 C/B, 6 CS Developed In: 2299 Developed By: Orthodoxy Usable By: Orthodoxy Light Weapons: 5 Heavy Weapons: 2 Armor: 5 Unit size: 120 Soldiers The Patriarchal legions are to the Church what the Grimson is to the Imperium, an elite force of highly-trained and sophisticatedly equip soldiers who can hold the line against the vast majority of forces. They wear ceramasteal armor, use automatic ballistic weapons and flame guns, and make use of extensive tactical and strategic integration and are thus more effective when supported by orbital, aerial or planetary forces with strong sensors. They can stay in space for up to 30 minutes and can even propel themselves to a limited degree. 58,333.33 firebirds per soldier Tearless Penitent Legion ' Cost: 11 MF for 1 Company Tech Requirements: 5 P/E, 6 C/B, 5 CS Other Requirements: 5 maggicks quality Developed In: 2302 Developed By: Penitential Order of the Holy Flame Usable By: Penitential Order of the Holy Flame Light Weapons: 6 Heavy Weapons: 1 Armor: 3 Spellcraft: 2 Mana: Mind, Fire Unit size: 120 Soldiers The elite soldiery of the Penitential Order of the Holy Flame, they wear reinforced thermaceram armor, are equipped with superior thermobaric incendiary weapons, and possess significant maggickal talent in the realms of both mind and fire. Their armor though heavy, focuses on fire and heat protection. The Tearless often undertake suicidal missions and fight completely without concern for their safety or life, wishing only to die in the service of the Penitential Order so that their souls might be saved from some past transgression they wear like a stain. If Tearless are deployed to the battlefield, its going to end up a scorched plain of ash. ''91,666.66 Firebirds per soldier. '''Phoenix Guard Cost: 12MF for 1 Company Tech Requirements: 6 P/E, 7 C/B, 7 CS Developed In: 2299 Developed By: Imperium Regency Usable By: Imperium Regency Light Weapons: 8 Heavy Weapons: 4 Armor: 6 Unit size: 120 Soldiers Battery-powered ceramasteel armor with direct neuronal interface and muscle augmentation, cybernetics-guided automatic ballistic weapons and guided-missile mini-batteries, integrated intra-divisional and satellite communications and battle computers, combat trance training. Outwardly these appear like Grimson Legion but their faster-then thought reflexes and incredible strength quickly remedy any misconceptions. The Phoenix guard are the imperial reagent’s ultimate guardians and ultimate weapons. These units can stay in space for about 60 minutes but have very limited capacity to propel or orient themselves. 100,000 Firebirds per soldier.